Not in the Plan
by minhthu12-presents
Summary: Arriving upon a mysterious island, and getting in trouble before Luffy was not in the plan at all. Nami's day is just getting started and a wild beast was already chasing her. This was not in the plan. Just as she was about to get eaten, a mysterious woman saved her. Not in the plan either. Cause meeting Zoro's older sister was unexpected. OC.
1. Not

**Michaela M&M's Note: **

**Hey guys. How cha doing? Okay I have decided to do another story. I know I shouldn't since due to my laziness. But I thought since I already have the idea so why not. Before I get uninspired I should do it. I have another story that is active trapped Soul. If you want to read that you are welcome to do so. And if you did read Trapped Soul and if you have read Chapter 3's note under the column of Story. Then you understand why I'm doing short stories right now. But yeah. If you didn't then it's okay too since I really don't care if you read it or not. I hope you enjoy this story of mine. I am sorry for the grammars and English. Go ahead and enjoy yourself.**

**P.S. The picture is OC. Only the scar on her eye is longer from her forehead through her eye to her ear. What she is wearing in the picture is what she is wearing in the story too.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Prolouge)<strong>

**Not in the Plan**

Arriving on a mysterious island that the log pose was not pointing to was not in the plan at all. Nami was over beyond shock. Their idiot captain had just went exploring, and who knows what is on the island. Nami had to admit that the island looked quite normal though. A forest with nothing special with only trees inside it. Though that didn't stop the navigator to be suspicious about it. In the New World, you can never let your guard down no matter what. However there was one person who didn't think that way.

Nami only sighed. The others had went exploring too searching for their own supplies. Only Zoro, Brook, and she was on the ship. Nami was about to head out to the island to make a map of it. She climbed down from the ship and started to explore the island. The whole crew, she swear did not have any caution at all. She only shook her head and kept walking to who knows where.

It was a little hot in the forest, but it wasn't something that Nami couldn't handle, but Nami didn't like how the trees were in her eyes all the time. It was really annoying. She had to move the leaves every time she took one step. It was super annoying. She couldn't get anything done now if these won't get out of her way. She had almost tripped because of the root of one of the tree. If only something could cut these leaves. Maybe Zoro could cut it.

* * *

><p>…Somewhere on Sunny…<p>

"Achoo!"

…

* * *

><p>Nami wasn't expecting this at all. Cause this was not in her plan at all. "KYAA!" Definitely not in her plan at all. Being chased by a wild animal was not part of her plan at all. Nami was running the fastest as she could, she did not dare to look back. Even if it is a glimpse. This was impossible, Luffy is supposed to get in trouble not her! However that was not even one of her concerns right now, she needs to escape this animal and quick.<p>

She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. The faster she escape from it the better. That was the only thing that was going on in her mind right now. "Somebody, help me!" She screamed hoping that someone would save her.

She should have asked Brook or Zoro to come with her cause this was just ridiculous. She turned around to see if the beast was even tired. However what greeted her was the claw of it coming down at her. "KYA!" Nami dived to the ground, hold her head in instance protecting herself. Just when she started to get up she couldn't. Something was stopping her from moving her foot. She looked down only to her foot entangled with vines. 'Oh no.'

She looked up only to see a hungry face of the beast. Saliva were dripping on the ground. The saliva was like magma and was burning the ground. A hole was made. Now she was really scared. "Somebody! HELP!" This wasn't like those times when she was chased by some kind of stupid animal with everybody. This time she was alone. "AHHH!"

She didn't feel anything. No impact or anything. She opened one of her eyes to peek. What shocked her was that the beast that was just about to eat her was lying down on the ground dead. "Wh-What?"

"You okay?" A deep woman voice asked her. Nami turned around to where the voice is, behind her.

"That was close. You should be more careful next time. This island is filled with monsters after all." Nami couldn't really her well since the shadow covered the obviously older woman's face. But she could see the bottom half of the woman. The woman had pale skin, golden bracelets like hers decorated her wrist. In her hand was a katana, her nails were painted dark green. A revealing green dress adored her hourglass figure that other women could be jealous of, on the woman chest was a scar with stiches like Zoro's. She wore black high heels that seemed impossible to walk on. Though Nami couldn't see every well, she could see three shining lights that seemed like earrings. Somehow that reminded her of Zoro.

The woman crouched down to give Nami a helping hand. But Nami didn't notice due to her shock. This woman could be an enemy but she had just helped her just now. She could be a pirate hunter. She could be a Marine. She could be a pirate. Possibilities just appears in her head about the woman. She couldn't move her body, it was just like she froze in fear. Even if Nami couldn't see her eyes. She could feel it, the pressure of the glare the woman was giving. "Wh-Who are you?"

Her question came out as a stutter. Nami gulped. The woman stopped from crouching and stood up. A laugh could be heard from the older woman. Nami's body then stopped shivering in fear. Her body started to relax and her guard was down a little bit. This woman reminded her of somebody. Somebody really arrogant, no sense of direction, monster, a person who only cares about fights. Yeah, this woman reminded Nami of Zoro. "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first?" Her question sounded more like a statement.

Nami's fear was gone, like the mood went to relaxing mode. "N-Nami." But the stutter was still there.

"Well please to meet you Nami. Some people call me Lollipop. But my name is Lolita, Roronoa Pulido Lolita. Please to meet you." A hand reached for Nami to shake. But before Nami could shake it, Nami's face was priceless, her mind was shut off.

"EHHHHH!" This was not in the plan at all.

…Somewhere on Sunny…

"Achoo! I wonder if that Love Cook is insulting me."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like it? This is just a prologue so it's super terrible. So sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this story. Anyway.<strong>

**Fav. Follow. And Review. Thank you for at least reading this crap.**


	2. Now

**Michaela M&M's Note:**

**Hey guys. Thank you for your support and reading this story. I apologize for grammar and English. And I'm sorry if the story is going too fast for you. **

**Updated on: July 15, 2014**

**P.S. This story is just about the reactions of the Straw Hat when they meet Zoro's sister. But that's it. Nothing else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not in the Plan<strong>

This was not happening. Nami had tried to tell herself that a lot of time. She pinched her cheeks, slapped herself, hit herself, did everything to wake herself up. But in front of her was still the same woman that had just saved her. The woman who had the same last name as Zoro. Nami knew that having relatives is absolutely normal but she had never expected Zoro to have relatives! Somehow it had seemed wrong.

"Are you okay, Nami?" Nami looked up only greeting the woman's dumbfounded look.

Nami guessed that Rononoa-san was confused about her actions. "I'm okay, thanks for your concern." Nami only fake chuckled waving it off. The woman only shrugged. Nami was taking it hard right now. How can this nice, and polite woman be a relative of Zoro? Sure now that Nami had a closer look at the woman, she saw a lot of resemblances to Zoro but the personality was totally off-chart! Although the glare was the same.

Nami just only shook the thoughts off her head. She just have to believe it or just ignore it for now. Nami took the woman's hand gratitude and stood up. The woman smiled and put her sword back into the sheath by her left side of her hip. "You're welcome." A small smile adored the woman's face. 'She was really pretty.' Nami commented in her head.

The woman had dark green eyes that could be easily mistaken as black. Curly green hair fell past her waist. A scar ran past her left eye similar to Zoro's though her scar was from her forehead through her eye to her ear. Their similarity are really crazy, Nami even notice the same three golden earrings that Zoro wore on the woman's ear. 'They're really are alike.' Nami thought as she observe the woman not noticing she was staring at her.

Roronoa didn't mind. Everybody always did that when they first met her. "Well, it's a pleasure to be your acquaintance." Roronoa said with a smile on her face, and Nami snapped out of it.

"Yes, it's a pleasure too." Nami said only giving Roronoa a curious glance. "Um…Roronoa-san," Saying the name was foreign and weird for her.

"Yes." Answered Roronoa.

"What is this island?" Nami asked, if the woman is here on the island, there is a chance that she know what was on this island. The only thing Nami knew about this island was that they wild beats, and a forest with big leaves that are really annoying. Nami is a little surprise that Luffy hasn't cost any trouble yet though! Just as Roronoa was about to answer Nami's question…

"AHHH! AN EATING PLANT!" Never mind.

Nami sighed and face-palmed. The speak of the devil works really well. "Um, excuse me. Judging by your look you must have recognize that voice. One of your friends?" Nami looked up to the woman's eye, which was the same eye shape as Zoro's. Nami couldn't help it but kept thinking that Zoro was in front of her even though the woman's hourglass was quite curvy.

"I hate to admit it but that was my captain." Nami said with tired look on her face.

Roronoa sweatdropped, this 'captain' sounded troublesome. "Captain? You're a pirate, huh? Although that isn't uncommon here though." Nami just nodded tiredly, the woman looks nice enough to know the truth, "If I have to guess which crew you're in then I would say…" Roronoa looks at Nami's thigh staring at the three blue poles, "You're 'Cat Bugler' Nami of the Straw Hat Crew aren't you?" Nami just look at her in shock.

Sure that their crew was famous after that war, usually only people recognize Luffy or Zoro. People only recognize her or some of the others when they are with those two. They weren't really the main fighters after all. Sanji-kun is a monster and can be recognize but due to his bounty poster, no wonder people couldn't recognize him. "Y-Yeah, how did you know?" Nami asked a little bit shock.

"Knowledge is powerful. Although I'm a little bit dense myself and can get lost easily, I can never let my guard down when it comes to enemies." Nami cringed at the word enemy. "This world is unpredictable. Even the ones with the lowest bounty can be your worst enemies. No matter how weak they are." Nami ignored the weak comment, she had to admit that she is a chicken when it is concerning to fighting enemies up close. Especially strong ones.

"But the only reason why I know about you guys is thanks to that trigger of the Best War 2 years ago." The woman didn't mention the name, but Nami knew what the woman was talking about. Portgas D. Ace, Luffy's older brother. Nami flinched at the name. In the crew it was a taboo not to talk about Ace unless the captain was okay with it. They never actually talked about the rule but they knew it by heart.

"And the one who just screamed is the infamous 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy, wasn't it?" Nami only nod, it was amazing how the woman knew about them and recognize them so quickly even after a short while with Nami. It usually take a while for people to recognize them. And that was when they were with the crew too. But this woman who is related to Zoro recognize them away. Somehow it was Zoroish but yet not.

"And also to answer your question back then before I was interrupted. I-"

"ROCKET!" A big blur of red hit Roronoa before she could answer Nami's question. A small yelp was heard from the woman. Roronoa didn't seem like the type of woman to yelp like that. It was kind of cute. "NAMI! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Luffy stood up completely fine from the crash. Roronoa just lie there on the ground dead to the world.

"We heard you screaming." Behind the leaves was Robin calmly explained.

"SUPER! You okay Nami-sis?!" Franky came charging in doing his usual pose.

"D-Don't w-worry, the Mighty U-Usopp is here!"Suttering his words, his legs were shivering and behind his leg was a not hiding Chopper who was also scared.

"NAMI-SWAN!" No comment.

Nami just sweatdropped this was so like her crew. She then heard a growl from Roronoa. Nami had totally forgot about her. "Lolita-san!" She came to the woman's side immediately. The woman wasn't injured seriously. "Luffy, you idiot! You just knock out my savior!" Nami's face was now shark razor and she beat up Luffy leaving him all bruised up.

"I owwy." Luffy apologized, but his words were not clear.

Roronoa was now confused. For a second she was talking to the Nami-girl and then she was hit by some kind of soft material like…rubber. And then was blasted off and hit her head onto one of the tree. She could have predicted that if it was meant for her. However whatever that had blast her was kind of soft. Like, like, like a marshmallow. Though her yelping was unexpected. The woman growled and put her hand on her head. She was strong so she wasn't going to die just because of a hit to a tree. This was tiny compared to the New World's weather and islands.

The woman sat up, her vision was a little bit blurry. Roronoa tched, and cursed under her breath. She looked through her only one eye, her vision was clear, and now she could see who the heck had blasted her off. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about Luffy blasting you off to the tree." In front of her face was the orange haired girl, Nami. Behind her was a beat up boy, one pretty woman, a cyborg? A blonde man smoking the other way, one shivering boy with some kind of tanuki hiding the wrong way.

"I'm okay, just a little out of it." The woman answered clutching her head. The blonde man that was smoking when heard her voice immediately had hearts in his eyes and turned to her.

"Mellorine! I'm so sorry for my stupid cap-." His sentence was cut off as he set his eyes on the woman. Didn't even get to see her face, all he saw was a pair of soft boobs. Since Roronoa was trying to sit up, her chest was the first he saw when he was getting on his knee to help her up. "It's okay if I die now." Dead on the floor, he went to his perverted dreamland. The nickname, Mr. Nosebleed certainly fit his condition right now.

Roronoa's eyebrow rose not understanding what happened to the man, but she decided not to ask due to the tired expression from the group. "You know, there's something similar about you, neechan." Franky commented, lifting his sunglasses taking a closer look at the woman.

The woman sat in crossed-leg position showing a full view of her panties. Brook would be overjoyed. She had quite the sexy underwear there. The woman's elbow was on her leg, and her head was on her hand. She was still a little upset because of the blast. A frown stretched on her face. It really reminded them of someone. "Are, why are you a girl Zoro?" Luffy asked the woman with curiosity.

No longer did the frown stayed on her face, instead a confuse expression was on her face now. "Zoro?" She repeated the name.

Luffy only nod. "Yeah, Zoro. Did you hit your head or something Zoro? I never knew that you were a woman though. Shishishi!" Luffy just laugh away while the other just sweatdropped.

"I'm not this Zoro you speak of. My name is Roronoa Pulido Lolita." Luffy looked at her with a not believing look, still thinking that she was Zoro. Though the others were silent eyes wide. (Except the girls and Luffy and Sanji just woke up to here it.)

"EHHHHH!"

"Ara, you didn't notice." Robin just ignored the cry of 'You think we did!' and 'Don't insult Robin-chwan, shitheads!', "This woman is the famous 'Pirate Huntress' Roronoa Pulido Lolita of the New World. She's worth 290,000,000. She destroyed 10 all alone with no companion with her. Just like out our own Pirate Hunter-san, this woman used to be a pirate hunter. But she later joined the Heart Pirate who is led by Trafalgar Law, one of the Shichibukai. She is also the sister of our Pirate Hunter-san." Robin explained to the others while everyone just listen to her like they are in class. Even the Pirate Huntress was listening.

"EH! This person is awesome! I didn't know that I had a sister that has the same name as me!" Roronoa said amazed.

"SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!" They yelled at her. 'Don't insult Lolita-chwan!' Ignored.

"Eh!" She exclaimed surprised, but then a demon grin just like Zoro appeared on her face. "290,000,000, not bad. Though I wish it was a bigger number. And the marines will have to work on their naming skill. The Pirate Huntress is a little lame."

The others started to sweat except for some. Maybe the woman is right when she said that she was a little dense sometime. Roronoa just smiled like nothing was going on. But her smile wasn't like an innocent one, it was just like Zoro. No wonder she was Zoro's sister. "Well, I guess I should properly introduce myself. My name is Roronoa Pulido Lolita. Some people call me Lollipop since I love them. I am also part of the Heart Pirate, my captain is Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death. A creepy guy but pretty nice. Although I thought you had a different Zoro on the ship but looks like you have been taking care of my little brother. I thank you for that. He can be a jackass a lot of times."

Now Sanji was in tears. His hand in a fist and was pounding on the ground. His mouth kept repeating the word why. He was crying as hard when he was at Fishman Island. "What's wrong with him?" Muttered Lolita.

Nami just face palmed and answered the confuse woman, "He's just shock that you're that blockhead's sister." Lolita just nod somehow understanding. Ever since Zoro was little, he had been an overconfident brat, so has she but she got over it a long time ago. The woman just chuckled. It must had been hard for them to survive and judging by the captain's actions. It must have been really hard.

Lolita just smiled. She stood up from where she was sitting. "Well, it's been pleasure to be your acquaintance. But now I have to go so good bye." Lolita waved at them and was about to jump into one of the trees but was stop by a hand.

"Aren't you going to meet Zoro?" The rubber man asked her with a straight face. She just stared at him back through her one eye. The others stayed silent at the scene. It was a simple question of a sibling reunion, yet it seems more important than that.

The edge of her mouth curved up, and she closed her eye. "Right now is not good." Just as Luffy was about to say something, she beat it to him, "But, I just have a feeling we will meet again soon. Besides…" She turned to the boy with a soft smile of relief, "I'm just glad that he's all right."

As soon as Luffy lost his grip on the woman's arm, she disappeared. A piece of paper was the woman's replacement: _Don't tell Kit-chan (Zoro) about me. ;)._

"**Kit-chan?!**"

…

"Achoo!"

"Ara Zoro-san, did you catch a cold?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of it. And that's it. This is just for fun no need to take serious of it.<strong>


End file.
